


Services Rendered

by aoigensou



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bellboy didn't travel all the way to the prosecutor's office just for tea service.  Prompted from the kink meme, Edgeworth/Bellboy prostitution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Services Rendered

"Your tea, Mr. Edgeworth." The bellboy bowed slightly, and Edgeworth motioned to the unused portion of his desk. Though why he did so was a mystery, the two of them had been going through this ritual for more than a year now, and each time it was the same thing. But they both had a modicum of propriety, and an image to uphold. Even with each other. "Was there anything else, sir?"  
  
"Ah, yes." A cocked eyebrow, and a quick shove to move his chair away from his desk, and Edgeworth's perpetually indifferent look took on a more amused air. "The same as usual."  
  
Without much hesitation, used to this by now, the bellboy went and knelt in front of the brightest prosecutor the city had. He noted that Edgeworth didn't have his suit on, he was sitting in his shirtsleeves and vest, which wasn't normal. But he knew not to ask questions. Conversation was not a part of this transaction.  
  
Edgeworth spread his legs, and leaned back, looking down to watch as the bellboy reached forward and unzipped the magenta trousers, slipping his hand inside and pulling out his cock which was half-hard already.  
  
High tea and a blowjob. The perfect afternoon.  
  
With a practiced movement, the bellboy stroked him once, twice, then took the prosecutor's cock into his mouth. He recalled when the thought of this act had appalled him, and almost missed those days of innocence. When he was just there to deliver tea.  
  
It didn't take much time to get to the end of the transaction. So much practice gave him some insight into what it was that brought Edgeworth to the quickest conclusion. Some suction, a few flicks of the tongue, rubbing furiously at the base of whatever portion of his cock that he couldn't fit down his throat with a hand, and soon he was rewarded with a muffled grunt and a flow of warm saltiness.  
  
It wasn't exactly what he would call the best tip in the world, but one gets used to it.  
  
As soon as Edgeworth had spent himself, he tucked him carefully back into his trousers and zipped them up, raising to a standing position and bowing once more. The prosecutor opened a drawer, and pulled out an envelope of money. Too obscene an amount to just be for a simple tea service.  
  
"Keep that up, and someday you may even make manager."


End file.
